Music Life
by soccerchickguitar9
Summary: So, Max moves to Arizona. Over used oh well. And she loves music so. Maybe have a band forming soon, maybe.


?Que pasa mi readers, this is the AMAZING Maximum Ride. Just kidding any way I am a regular girl, with brown hair and eyes, very descriptive, and I love music. I play multiple insturments and it's great. When I listen to music it seems like a flash back, it can change your mood when the song changes. It is great.

Okay off topic I have one sister her name is Ella and my mom and dad, so a typical family huh? Kinda….not really, we are all amazingly different I am loud and Ella is quiet along with mom and dad. Ella and me have mom's looks and Jeb, is my dad, is just the odd ball out. But my family is awesome anyway! We all sometimes get along.

So we just moved from Virginia, and now we are in vonderfal Arizona. We have been in the car for I have no idea how long and I am bored. I am just staring out of the window and looking at nothing, very steryotipical I know but where we are it is flat with an occasional tree. Just kidding we could see a couple of mountains in the backround too. Ella is reading, dad is driving, and mom is on her computer playing a game. So I was stuck, okay not really I could listen to music and that is what I did. I heard "We R Who We R" and thought how that is great advice, that we shouldn't change for anyone. If you are who you want to be than you are you. I have this quote "You are who you are if you are who you want to be". So there is my advice for the day.

Okay I am going to shush and move on

4 hours later

WE ARE HERE! Yahooo. So I did what I did for the past four hours and I looked out the window and saw an older looking house with a couple balconies and columns in the front of the house, it was super cool. I looked to the sides of the house and saw houses similar to ours. When the car parked Ella and I got out and walked up and waited for mom and dad to hurry up. Which they went super slow and when they finally came over and unlocked the door Ella and I ran in.

When we went inside we saw tiled floor, and then branching off to the left was the living room and straight ahead was the kitchen and next to that two sets of stairs. Ella went upstairs while mom and dad stayed in the kitchen and I went downstairs. When I got down there I saw another room the size of the living room and then two doors branching off. I went into one and saw a decent sized room which would be awesome for a music room. When I went into the other one I saw what could be a game room with a pool table. This house is so cool and I have only been on two floors. I walked back up to the top floor and saw Ella standing there admiring her new room, I assume. I walked past and saw a room next to hers and I opened it and loved it right away. It had a balcony (**over used sorry, but I like the idea**) going around the corner of the house, so I saw the back yard and also the neighbors balcony. I looked around the other parts of my room and saw a closet door and a bathroom door. I know I have already said that but I LOVE MY ROOM!

When I walked downstairs again I saw mom take some cookies out of the oven and I was so close to reaching out and grabbing one of the cookies but I knew they were too hot and mom would be like a school teacher and swat my hand, sorry that is a funny picture.

The next day

It was about 11 in the morning on this fine Sunday, and the door bell just rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. There I saw two women and two men and five children. The adults looked to be around there thirties. In the children, there were three boys, two looking about 16 and the other around 10, and there was two girls, one about 13 and the other 7.

"Hi" one of the women said.

"Hi" I replied. "Mummy, visitors!" I yelled.

"Okay" I heard.

"My name is Max"

"Hi I am Anne Walker and my husband Josh and these are our children, Fang, Nudge and Angel" (one of the older boys and the two girls.) said one lady.

"Hi I am Lyla and my husband Mark and our two boys, Iggy and Gazzy."(the other older boy and the 10 year old looking boy). I nodded and smiled to everyone.

Just then my mom showed up by my side along with my dad and Ella.

My mom steps forward and says "I am Valencia".

"I am Jeb" my dad said.

"And I am Ella".

They all nodded and Anne said "Well, we just wanted to welcome you".

"Thanks, hey do you guys want some cookies" my mom said. She must have seen my look because she laughed and I ran to go hide my cookies.


End file.
